Power Rangers Ninja Strike
by spd123
Summary: Thousands of years ago demons walked the earth. To fight against this threat rangers with ninja like powers fought in a war for peace. Now in the 21st century the monsters have come back from their imprisonment from the Nether World aka Hell. Now 3 unlikely teens will embrace the power of the previous rangers to become Power Rangers Ninja Strike. After Super Megaforce.


A/N: Hello people this Is my first fanfic. Please Read and Review.

A/N P.S.:To any of you people who love Ninja Storm this might be awesome to you.

Power Rangers Ninja Strike Episode 1: The Slash Strike! Part 1

In Waters Edge, in a small store there was a big commotion. A bunch of guys had got into a fight after a girl walked in. She wore a light blue tank top and a navy pair of short shorts. Her skin had a pale tint to it. They all recognized her as the Cold Hearted Beauty Queen of their school, Alexis Rivera. One of them had thought of asking her out and everyone started punching each other to see who would get to. The store manager, Katie was infuriated by what had happened. She yelled at all the boys to stop but to no avail. Suddenly they heard the front door's bell ring as someone walked in. He was African American and he held a skateboard in his arm. The boy had a red hoodie on and navy colored jeans. For some reason, the moment he walked in, all conversations died down.

"Hey Michael, you want to come here old bud." Michael heard someone yell inside the crowd of boys brawling. The boy instantly recognized it as Duncan Meyers, his best friend. Michael walked into the crowd and found Duncan wearing a goofy grin. Duncan, unlike most of the boys in the crowd, wasn't that buff. In fact, the Hispanic boy was quite skinny. He wore a yellow shirt with a thunder bolt pattern on it, a black baseball hat, and Michael quickly noticed he had no pants on. His boxers had yellow thunder bolts on them. Michael sighed and looked around to see who took his friends pants. He took a full 180 turn and saw a giant of muscles, towering above him. As he looked up he could not only see a pair of pants in the boys hand but higher above he saw the giant's bleeding nose.

"Henry, make this easy on you and give my friend his pants back. Before I get mad!" Michael put more emphasis on the last sentence almost making it sound like he was yelling. The giant, named Henry held the hand with the pants high above his head, taunting Michael, "What are you going to do about it. Call my mom. Listen kid, last time I checked, I was the captain of the football team, not you punk!" The room was so quiet you could hear a trickle of water drop. Michael looked Henry in the face and smirked. Henry was taken aback. Nobody ever had the guts to smile at him, much less look him in the eye. Henry's surprise though, quickly changed into anger. The giant pulled back his arm, clenching his fist, and threw a punch towards Michael's face.

There was a collective gasp around the room as the only person on the floor was Henry. Even Michael was surprised as he hadn't done a thing. When he looked up though he saw Alexis with her leg outstretched in the air. Michael turned his attention back to Henry and he saw that the boy bellow him was covering his crotch with his hands, seething in rage. It only took Michael a second to realize what had happened. With one swift motion he picked up Duncan's yellow pair of skinny jeans and threw it to his friend behind him. Michael checked his watch and realized he was late for his class. Alexis checked her watch, shocked, and ran out the door quickly. Duncan followed in suit as he was apparently late for something, too. Michael took his skateboard, road it out the front door and passed by Duncan and Alexis as they were running towards a motor cycle and a van. The motorcycle was yellow and it had some spray paint on it with Duncan's name on it while the van was a light shade of blue with no scratches or anything on it.

Duncan jumped on to the bike, which was obviously his, and started the motor before riding towards the forest. Alexis took her ride and drove off towards the same direction as Duncan. Michael kept on skating, tailing the other two. As they rode off, they each went a different direction. When each of them was sure they were alone, they stopped. Duncan got off his bike and reached in his backpack. He took out a black leather, button up shirt and black leather jeans, each had yellow brims. The yellow meant he was a student of the Thunder Ninja Academy. Michael was behind a tree, looking around to see if their truly was nobody because he knew that if he got caught by Duncan, his best friend from kindergarten to now, 10th grade and 16 years old, he would have to erase his memories because those were the rules at the Flame Ninja Academy. He also knew that Alexis could be quiet and stealthy; her attack on Henry was a perfect example of that. Once he was sure there was no one there he took out some clothes from a whole in the tree that looked identical to Duncan's clothes but they had red brims for fire.

Meanwhile, Alexis was grumbling to herself while she got her ninja clothes from the back of her van." Why the fuck did I go out and help Michael? Did I just get mad at Henry for starting the fight?" she questioned herself while putting on her clothes. They looked similar to Duncan's and Michaels except it had light blue trims and it had a skirt. Michael, Duncan, and Alexis all put on their clothes and started walking until they each saw each other in their ninja clothes. "Wow! Mike, you never told me you were a ninja! A Flame Ninja for that matter!" Duncan yelled out to his best friend, upset he didn't tell him about being a ninja. Duncan started cursing in Spanish, unable to hold in his anger. Alexis went wide eyed at her new discovery." You're one to talk about hiding being a ninja. You're a thunder ninja." Michael shot back at Duncan. Michael turned his attention to Alexis. "We've got an Ice Ninja in the bunch, too. That explains why you're so cold hearted and quiet." Michael yelled at Alexis. He was angry at nearly every living being in a 2 yard radius, but he didn't know why. Alexis felt offended even though she was taught not to show her feelings she yelled at Michael and Duncan.

While the 3 ninjas were arguing, there was a giant earthquake in Waters Edge. The kids were out of town so they didn't notice it but the people in Katie's shop did. Everyone was very confused. Blue Bay barely had earthquakes in the middle of July, much less at all. They're confusion soon led to panic and everyone was running around. Vases fell and everyone tried to stay clear of the flying glass all around the shop. Below the town, in what seemed like another world there was a huge palace made of blood red rock. Inside the palace's thrown room, there were 3 figures kneeling before a tall thrown. The first one had orange skin with blue knight's armor. He had sharp claws on both of his hands and there were swords on each side of his armor. The one next to him looked like a mini version of a clown. He had green skin and a clowns ridiculous clothes and puffy color. The final one was covered in a dark cloak but there was pink hair visible under it. Her nails seemed almost ridiculously long with pink nail polish all over them. The final touch was a pair of black, leather boots.

Before all of them was a dark figure. His very presence made all shadows in the room bend. Even his 3 top in command were tens as they kneeled before him. The figure then stood illuminating his body in the red light all around the room. His body was completely black and there were blades sticking out of nearly all of his limbs. He showed of his yellow, crooked teeth with a twisted smile as his red bloody red eyes looked hungry. "Urano, create a screen and allow me to see what is happening in the mortal world." a voice boomed, coming from none other than the monster in front of all of them as he took a seat again while crossing his legs. The female figure stood up and her cloak slid off. She looked nothing but stunningly and beautiful in her black leather badass girl costume. Her face could make someone kill to kiss it.

"Yes, Lord Reapus." Urano answered to her lord and master. She pointed a finger towards the sky and showed her lord a picture of three children in ninja clothes yelling at each other. A closer look showed that it was Michael, Duncan, and Alexis on the screen. The one in blue growled and pointed at their clothes. "Those children are ninjas. In fact their colors remind me of the Ninja Storm Rangers. The same ones who killed your father." The one who looked like a clown observed. "We can all see the children so stop pointing like it's the first time we've seen human children, Renzo." Urano snorted at the one in armor. Renzo put his hand down in embarrassment. Lord Reapus wouldn't have any of this, though." Stop this childish fighting and send some Sand Demons, Jestin!" Lord Reapus yelled at all of his second in commands. The clown like one stood up and walked away. He walked through the palace until he found a crack. He cackled manically and grabbed a whole deck of cards and shoved them through the crack and the cards all disappeared.

Back on Earth the ninjas had stopped their yelling match a couple of minutes after the earthquake had ended. They were all panting, out of breath and they all collapsed. Then Alexis sat up straight as she remembered that she had wasted her time and she realized she was late for class. She grunted and lay back down again. "I can't believe I'm late to class because of you two bozos." Alexis said to both of the guys in between breathes. "Save it. I can hear something coming closer." Duncan said while standing up." I've never known you to be serious. Maybe I don't know you at all." Michael snorted. Before anyone could say anything though, brown monsters with hunched backs appeared. They had metallic things over their left eyes. They had 3 fingers and 3 toes with mad long claws. They bared their pointy yellow pointed teeth.

"What the fuck are these things?" Duncan questioned while getting in a fighting pose. "I don't know but they look like their hungry." Alexis queried. At that moment the Sand Demons attacked the teens. As they were about to get in contact the weirdest thing happened to the ninjas they teleported away from the monsters. When they made it to wherever they had been taken to they fell on the floor. In front of them all was a man who looked in their twenties. He was wearing a red shirt and a black leather jacket over it. He grinned and began to speak," Hello and welcome to my humble abode. The names…

To Be Continued

I want all of you to guess who the guy who I made the mentor is. He's a Red Ranger and all who call themselves Power Ranger fans know him. Right it in the review. No PMs.

-SPD-123-Emergecy


End file.
